Amaryllis Darkmist
"He will search for all of eternity if necessary." The First World The child of the original Shyka the Many, Amaryllis was formed as an Iron Rose Dragon so that the Shyka would have one he could trust to lead his personal guards. It was around this time that Shyka created the Armor of the Rose and the Rose Blade, which gave him the power to control his Iron Rose Dragon minions. Amaryllis acted for years as the voluntary primary protector for his father until, one day, Shyka died under mysterious circumstances, and the mantle of the many was taken up by the next Shyka. The new Shyka was angered when she found the Armor and Blade missing and blamed Amaryllis for it. Amaryllis did not favor the new Shyka, nor did the new Shaka favor Amaryllis. Amaryllis tried to get along and maintain his position as captain of Shykas' guard, and did manage to stay in line for thousands of years. Death of a God and Banishment Near the end of Amaryllis' second millenia, the second Shyka was killed, again under mysterious circumstances. The new Shyka, deciding that twice was enough, banished Amaryllis as an obvious failure. Amaryllis was angered, as he managed to protect both of the previous Shykas' for a thousand years. However, Amaryllis was not strong enough to resist Shykas' spell and was banished to the Realm of Shadow. The Realm of Shadow Amaryllis was stuck in the Realm of Shadow for almost 2,000 years as he scratched by, narrowly escaping death on many occasions. Amaryllis was a dragon with no purpose. He just moved from place to place, doing nothing in particular, his only desire to return to his home. Then, one day, everything changed. Amaryllis heard a story. This story claimed that Shyka could be restored to his original form if certain conditions were met. Unfortunately, those conditions required a willing mortal with fey blood, the Armor of the Rose and the Rose Blade, which had not been seen in over three millenia. He knew a greedy mortal that desired power would be easy enough to find on the material plane, but the Armor and Blade....that was another story. To the Material Plane After nearly two centuries of searching across many planes, Amaryllis finally tracked down a rumor about the location of the Armor and Blade. The bard he encountered claimed that he had heard a story that the original Shyka was actually killed by an assassin from the material plane, now living in a place called Haven. This was his first lead in over a century of searching. He was excited, an emotion he had not felt in a very long time. Nothing would stand in the way of restoring his father and his return to the First World. Amaryllis had to travel to the witch market to gain access to the material plane because his magic would not allow this. He was forced to trade a good bit of his personal power in exchange for the knowledge and access to the specific plane he needed. On to the world of Oustomia Suddenly, Amaryllis found himself in the woods outside of a city he did not recognize, in a body he had not seen in millennia. Damned witch, he was a baby dragon again. While Amaryllis had no idea how to repair this temporary setback, he did know that he had a goal in mind. While the witch took more than he was expecting he was hopeful that she had at least held up her side of the bargain. Amaryllis shifted into a human form and went into the city, which he soon found out was called Haven, the city he was seeking. The witch had not only sent him to the correct plane, she had sent him to the correct planet and dropped him right outside the city he needed to find! Kingdom of Yoku It wasn't long before Amaryllis realized he would need allies in this world if he was going to make any progress in his search, and so Amaryllis answered the call put out by a group of people looking to reclaim an abandoned kingdom. Through odd happenstance, Amaryllis ended up as the leader of the Kingdoms armies, a position he was familiar with as he had filled the same position for his mother for millennia. Appearance Iron Rose Dragons look almost like finely wrought statues of black iron, their scales gleam with a lustrous, metallic light, only growing more brilliant as they age. Their eyes burn like a furnace of hell-fire, a bright red only, that almost glows in its own right by the time they reach the upper ages. They lack all horns on their heads, but have two frills that go down the top left and top right of their neck respectively, though they only half rise on their head. Like silver dragons they have a distinctive nose plate, but they only have one alar phalange (like a red dragon). Personality Amaryllis is driven beyond a mortals comprehension. As long as he is progressing along his quest, most people find him easy to get along with. He is actually fairly friendly for a member of his race, but can quickly turn into a murderous psychopath if he feels his quest is being impeded. Friends None, though Amaryllis is willing to make friends with any creature that will further his search for the Rose Blade and the Armor of the Rose. Enemies All of the other Eldest of the Fey and all of their minions. Aspirations Amaryllis hunts for his fathers sword and armor. Whether they can be found on this world, in this place is yet to be known. Category:Player Characters